


Secret Mission

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [19]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plainly put, Chloe embarrasses the HELL out of Michel when he finds the young man at a toy shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Mission

Dark sweatshirt….check.

Black jeans….check.

Baseball cap to hide hair color….check.

Wallet with cash….double check.

Sneaky way to leave building….check.

He made it! Out safely and it was a few blocks before he took a deep breath and relaxed.

Although he failed to notice the dark figure that shadowed his every move.

Three subways and a taxi ride later and he was there! He cautiously looked around and spotting no one he entered the building.

The shop was surprisingly crowded for 2 am. He almost chickened out and went home empty handed.

Until he saw them. Mesmerized by the colors, shapes and varieties he just stood there before the huge display and gawked.

Looking over his shoulder he saw that no one was paying him any attention at all.

Hesitatingly he reached out to pull one of the items from the shelf. Bright blue in color it caught his attention.

“You know isn’t that a little large for you? I’ve heard of a person’s eyes being bigger than their stomach but this is a whole other thing entirely.” An artificially helpful voice commented from behind him.

He squeaked and dropped the item onto the floor. Then he whirled around to glare at the unwelcome intruder.

“Chloe! What are you doing here?” The furiously embarrassed teen whispered.

“Well Michel when I saw you sneaking out I had no choice but to follow you. I’ll admit I almost lost you a few times. Really though if you wanted to come to one of these places you should have asked me. I know of one near the flower shop and I get a discount.” Chloe bent and retrieved the large dildo from the floor.

He looked the item over critically. “Hmmm is there a reason you picked such a big one?”

Michel blushed so hard he could hear his heart beating in his ears. “No! I just liked the color. Now will you please go away?” He hissed.

“What and not give you the benefit of my expertise in this area? What kind of friend would I be?” Chloe dramatically clutched his chest with one hand in consternation.

“The kind that does not want his knee caps broken.” Michel frowned and refused to take the rather large toy Chloe held out to him.

“Come on you know you want to.” Chloe waved the offending object in front of the red faced teen’s eyes.

“Can I help you two find anything today?” A feminine voice had Michel jumping in surprise and turning to a young lady standing nearby.

She looked too wholesome to be working in a place like this. Dark brown hair pulled back into a glossy ponytail and her petitely pretty face devoid of all makeup. She wore jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt with the shop’s name on the front. Nice 'n' Naughty printed in almost neon purple letters.

“No!” Michel hissed as he tried to edge away.

Chloe figured Michel was on the edge of bolting for the door. He placed his arm around the teen’s shoulders and held him there. The platinum blond ignored the death glare he was getting from his teammate.

“Well let’s see. My friend here is looking for something to spice up his life a bit…if you get my meaning.” Chloe replied airily.

“Well what did you have in mind? We have your basic dildos. Which come in many colors, shapes and sizes. Then we have vibrators. Which also come in many shapes with different features as well. Oh and there are also prostate stimulators and jack-off sleeves. Does the young man have a sensitivity to latex?” The perpetually perky salesgirl plucked a few items mentioned off the shelves.

Michel was going to die…he just knew it. He felt light headed and dizzy. To hear such words coming out of this girl-next-door’s mouth was too much to handle.

“Well Michel did any of that sound like what you were looking for?” Chloe urged the tongue tied teen.

“Um…Ah…I dunno.” Michel managed to mumble.

“Well what were you looking at first?” The salesgirl asked helpfully.

“This!” Chloe gleefully held up the large bright blue jelly dildo.  
The girl’s eyes widened a bit. “I see…ah…don’t you think that might be a bit, shall we say, ambitious for your first toy. You have to work up to something like that gradually. I’m sure your boyfriend here can…” Her words were cut off by Michel’s squawk of denial.

“He’s NOT my boyfriend…I’m not even sure I want him as a friend right now!” Michel tried to squirm out of Chloe’s grasp but the soon to be dead by some violent means assassin’s grip was too tight.

“I see…well anyway then how about this? These vibrating eggs are quite popular and just the right size. They come in many fun colors. Or how about one of these? This vibrator is slim enough to be comfortable but with the graduating width it allows a person to slowly get used to being penetrated. It also has four varying speeds too. But if you want simple then I recommend this brand of phallus. Quite realistically sculpted, flexible and warms to the touch. Also in many different widths and lengths. Although I’d start off small.” The sales girl held up a dizzying array of lewdness all the while she was smiling cheerfully. Chloe helpfully ooh’d and ahh’d over each one.

“I…I…I DON’T Know!” Michel wanted to sink into the floor.

“Oh and don’t forget the lubrication. It is very important if you want to avoid any injury or uncomfortable sensations. We have water based ones which I think would work just fine for you. It does not stain and is easily washable. Oh and we have a very good antibacterial toy cleaning solution too. Remember to always clean your toys after you use them.” More bottles were held up in front of Michel’s face.

That was it…unable to take any more humiliation Michel tore free of Chloe’s grip and ran out of the store.

Chloe and the salesgirl looked at each other.

“Was it something I said?” The girl asked worriedly.

“No I’m afraid it was my fault. The poor young man just got overwhelmed. I’ll just have to select something for him. Do you gift wrap?” Chloe sighed dramatically.

“Oh yes we have the loveliest blue wrapping paper printed with little pink penises.” Good humor restored the girl chirped.

“Wonderful…then I’ll take two of the bright pink vibrating eggs. The 6 inch blue jelly dildo and that very nice purple vibrator with the variable speeds. Two large bottles of astroglide and one of the toy cleaner. Gift wrapped please.” Chloe rattled off as the girl plucked his purchases off the shelves.

As Chloe followed her to the checkout he stopped in front of an intriguing display. Not able to pass by bling of any kind it immediately caught his attention. Gold plated nipple clamps with a delicate but sturdy chain stretched between. This would look so nice against Ken’s golden skin. The blond assassin grinned lasciviously as he pictured Ken wearing said item. Of his gasps as Chloe lightly tugged on the chain as he was being fucked. He added the rather pricy clamps to the pile of stuff on the counter.

He couldn’t wait to get home and try them out.  
It seemed like Michel was not the only one that would have a surprise waiting for them when they got home.


End file.
